


That's how we fell in love

by sabie_the_artist



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Alex Danvers Needs a Hug, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha Lena Luthor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Babies, Big Gay Love Story, Bisexual Lena Luthor, Dating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Making Love, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, G!P Lena, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Hurt Alex Danvers, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Knotting, Large Cock, Lena Luthor in Love, Lena's first orgasm, Lesbian Alex Danvers, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Alex Danvers, Omega Verse, Pregnant Alex Danvers, Pregnant Sex, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Sexual Content, Shy Lena Luthor, Soft sex, Sweet, Sweet Kisses, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenagers, agentcorp babies, cute lesbian couple, gentle lena luthor, lena luthor is in love with alex danvers, shy alpha, virgin Lena Luthor, virgin alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabie_the_artist/pseuds/sabie_the_artist
Summary: I'm writing this fanfiction for my bestest friend, i'm the happiest girl alive because she is always here for me, and she deserves every good in this world.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lenaluthors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaluthors/gifts).



> At the beginning of the storyline, Alex is dating Kelly Olsen, they are in middle school, Alex is the one of the popular Danvers sisters, and every girl is around her.  
> Lena Luthor is the cute geek girl, who loves science more than her boyfriend, James Olsen, and every time she feels overwhelmed, she hides in the school library. Lena has been crushing on Alex for so long, but she is not allowed to love her.  
> Maggie Sawyer is the new girl in town, she needs someone to guide her around. Alex is going to be the lucky girl who can help Maggie with fitting in.

This day started just like the others before. Lena woke up, took a shower, dressed up, put a little natural makeup on, went downstairs, ate a green apple for breakfast, and then she walked to school. The school wasn't that far from the Luthor mansion, and she knew a shortcut where she had to go through the forest that was next to the Luthor mansion. 

Awhile she was walking, she listened to the early birds' soft melodies. She smiled at the lovely view. The sun was just rising up, she could see the shines beaming above the huge pines. It was beautiful.

A few minutes later she was already in the school library. She was always there. She loves reading old books. It makes her feel warm and comfortable. Also it's so pleasant. The way she inhales the old book's acrid smell, it reminds her of something safe. 

She lets her hair fall down on her shoulders, it holds her ears stay warm. Even though the spring is changing into summer, it's still a little cold here in Midvale. Lena loves it though. She loves it when it's raining outside, she loves the smell of the fresh rain, she loves how the birds are chirping after the drencher calms down, and the view can be mesmerizing as well. In Midvale the spring is just like that. 

-Oh, look who is hiding in the library again! -she heard suddenly a deep male voice. " _Oh lord, help my gay ass_." She whispered in her thoughts, as she looked up from the romantic novel that she was holding in her graceful fingers, and she smiled at her boyfriend who just took a seat next to her. 

-I'm not hiding, James. What are you even doing here? You've never entered the school library before. -she questioned him with a frown. He sighed deeply and looked a little frustrated. " _Here we go._ " 

-What? I can't be with my beautiful girlfriend? -he asked with a charming smile and Lena almost laughed out loudly. Ridiculous. Lena put the book down, and she turned to her right side to face him. 

-What beautiful girlfriend? I don't see any. -she looked around like there should be someone else around them, and when she faced James again, she bit her lower lip because she almost laughed out, as she saw that James rolled his disappointed eyes. -Okay, James seriously, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be practicing? Your coach said that you have to practice more if you want to win the competition this year.-she said with a motherly tone, which James seems like not to appreciate much. " _He needs a lot of practice, I doubt that he is going to win the athlete competition_." 

-I know Lena. I don't need you to be my second mother, okay? I'm here because my coach said that I need to study harder, and I need someone to tutor me. -he said with a frustrated tone. " _Of course, what is the easiest way to bring your grades up? Make use of your pseudo girlfriend. Sounds like something a man like James would do._ " 

-Okay. Go and find someone who will be your flunky. -Lena said in her deep commanding voice. She stood up from the table, and looked down at James. -I'm not going to tutor you Jimmy. That our parents want us to be together, because both of our families are wealthy and influential, it doesn't mean that you have to use me for your own good, and that we are a real couple. Jimmy we will never end up really together, and I hope you know that. -she said with an eyebrow raised up, and waited for James to nod. When he did, Lena turned around and left the library. " _I can't enjoy the books all by myself for a fucking minute."_

When she exited the library she bumbed into someone by an accident. 

-Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. -she heard a cute feminine voice apologising. Lena was helping her picking up her books from the ground, and smiled at the redhead girl, who looked so innocent and sweet. Lena knows her... well everyone knows her. She is Alex Danvers, one of the popular Danvers sisters. She is the biggest lesbian in their school. Lena admires her. She has a big big crush on Alex, since preschool, when Alex once helped her when a little boy tried to hit Lena, Alex just showed up next to her and beated the little boy. It's funny after all these years. Lena is still that innocent good girl, and Alex is still the dominant and sexy one. Even though, Lena is the Alpha, and Alex can smell it in the air. 

-Oh, Alex it was my fault, I'm sorry. -Lena apologised sheepishly. She helped her get up from the ground, and shyly smiled at the Omega. Alex didn't understand how this raven haired girl knew her name. 

-How do you know my name? -Alex asked curiously, and Lena laughed out sarcastically. 

-Are you serious? -Lena said with a surprise in her voice, as Alex nodded. -Honey, you're hella famous, haven't you noticed it? -she softly touched the redhead's shoulder as she asked this easy question. -Everyone knows your name. -she whispered and then she smiled at her slightly. 

-Well, then let's be fair. Tell me your name Sunshine. -she commanded, and Lena chuckled at her words. " _I can't believe that she literally acts like an Alpha sometimes._ "

-I'm sorry but I have to go. -Lena smiled at her and then she just left. Alex looked at Lena's back, and sighed deeply. 

-She is a real mystery. -Alex whispered to herself and then she walked to her class, just like how Lena did. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys doing? I hope everyone is having a good day/night :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Lena experienced how cute Alex is, without her idiot buddies around her. We know that Lena loves reading books, hiding in the school library from James, who is her pseudo-boyfriend. And we know that Lena is gay af.

-Okay, so you're what? Crushing on a new girl again? -a blonde girl asked, who was drinking fresh water from her canteen. She was in a white athlete dress. Alex could see her abs through the silk material. Alex looked into her sister's clear blue eyes and chuckled at her words. 

-Of course not. I'd never cheat on Kelly. I love her. -she whispered, and Kara could see that her sister wasn't really sure in her answer. 

-Hm. So what was she like? -Kara asked curiously, and sat on the bench, next to her sister. Alex sighed deeply, and just watched the sun shining through the pines large needles. The view was gorgeous, it reminds her of that mysterious girl. " _Sunshine._ " 

-Well.. she smelled like an Alpha. -she said with a frown. -I mean, there are only a few girls who are alphas in our school besides you. -Alex said cleverly and Kara nodded. She turned her head and watched the people around them. Surprisingly, at the moment, they were all by themselves. It was kinda strange and good feeling too. At least, for Kara. 

-If you want to, I can ask around and get some infos about that mysterious girl. -Kara offered and Alex smiled at her and whispered a " _thank you sis_ " to her. Kara got up from the bench and jogged to a bunch of girls. She was famous, every girl liked her. Alex just watched Kara as a small girl put her arms around Kara's neck, and kissed her cheeks. 

-Hm.. poor girl. She must be sore for now. -Alex murmured to herself and chuckled at her own joke. Suddenly she shivered for some werid unknown reason, and turned her head away from looking at Kara, and her jaw dropped as she glimped that raven haired girl. She immediately got up from the bench and tried to reach her, and she sighed in relief when she was only a step away from her. Lena was sitting at a small bench, she was reading a thick book, it must be a romantic novel by the cover what Alex just saw. 

-Hi. -Lena whispered as she glanced up at Alex. 

-Hey, _Sunshine_. -Alex smiled charmingly. -Do you mind if I sit down? -she asked gently, and smiled even harder when the brunette shook her head. -So what is your name? -she leaned a little closer to alpha, and Lena swore Alex was blushing. 

-Why are you red like a tulip? -Lena asked, and she raised her hand to touch Alex's burning cheeks, but the omega caught her wrist. -Oh. -Lena whispered, Alex could barely hear it. Lena sounded so disappointed. -I'm sorry. -she gulped. 

-No.. no I'm sorry. I'm just.. I can feel it that you are an alpha, and your scent does this to me. -Alex said while she pointed at her own face with her other hand. Somehow it made Lena chuckle a little. -You are so adorable. -she admitted quietly. She was still holding Lena's wrist with her other hand, and now she was gently stroking her soft silk skin with her thumb. It was intimate. She never does that with her girlfriend. Lena looked into Alex's brownish eyes and felt her cheeks burning. 

-Would you let me go please? -Lena whimpered quietly, Alex nodded like she just realized what was she doing to the brunette. 

-I'm sorry... um.. would you tell me your name please? -Alex sounded so soft and gentle. Lena smirked at her and got up from the bench. 

-Your girlfriend's brother knows me. -she said in a mysterious tone and smiled slyly at Alex. -See ya.. -she waved at Alex, and stepped away, but Alex grabbed her skirt and wanted to pull her closer to her. -Wha.. -her voice cracked as her body accidently crashed into Alex's. Lena was sitting on the redhead's lap. Her heart was pounding in her ears. The way Alex's body touched Lena's back was electrifying. She could already feel her shaft getting hard, and it wasn't a good thing. Lena was really virgin. She has never touched her 8 inch long cock, NEVER. She had only cummed once, and it was in her sleep, when she had her first ejaculation. She was an innocent alpha. She knew that she could hurt other omegas, and she didn't want that. -Can you please, let me go? -her voice was shaking, Alex could sense her alpha aroma in the air. 

-I'm so sorry.. I.. -she let Lena go of course. The brunette stood up from the redhead's lap, and stepped away from her. -Um.. can I walk you home? -Alex asked suddenly. " _No._ " 

-Um.. I don't think that would be a great idea.. -she felt better now, though, she had never felt this intense feeling in her tummy before. 

-Please! I just want to get to know you! -Alex sounded so desperate. Lena sighed deeply and she nodded. 

-And what about your girlfriend? -Lena asked, when they were on their way to go out of the school. Alex looked like she didn't care. " _What a needy omega. She only cares about the alphas, and doesn't give a fuck about betas._ " 

-She is with her group. You know, she is an athlete cheerleader, she has to practice too. -she sounded so annoyed for some reason. Lena knew exactly this feeling. They just turned to the short cut. They were walking slowly, Lena looked up to the sky and enjoyed the view. Alex watched her, and her lips curled into a sweet, pure smile. -Beautiful. -she said and Lena nodded. Of course Alex meant that Lena was beautiful, and not the view. 

-I know, I love how the sun beams through the trees and how the sky changes. It's beautiful. -she smiled at Alex happily. 

-I meant that you're beautiful. But the sky is too indeed. You're prettier though. Your beautiness shines more than the sun. -Alex kept flirting with Lena until she was deep red, and proddled her skirt.

-We are almost there, can you please leave now? -Lena asked suddenly. She wasn't feeling like introducing Alex to the Luthors. Well.. she wasn't sure that her parents were home though. 

-I.. did I say something wrong? -Alex asked worriedly. Lena glanced up at her face and bit her lip. 

-You're flirting, Alex. You have a girlfriend, and you're flirting with me, instead of being next to her and helping her practice. -Lena said with a frown. 

-I'm sorry. -Alex turned her head down. She looked so disappointed. Lena felt sorry for her immediately. -You're right. I should go. -she whispered with hurt in her sweet feminie voice. Lena grabbed her arms suddenly, to stop her. 

-No, wait. Do you.. would you want to come over? I know you don't even know my name, but we can watch a movie anyways if you want to. -she offered sheepishly, and Alex smiled at her happily after all. Alex nodded and they continued walking to the Luthor mansion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this ;) and if you do, please let me know in the comments! Thanks ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally knows Lena's name, and they get closer a little bit. Alex doesn't tell Kara where she is so, the younger Danvers girl is worried about her sister. Although Alex is fine, Kara goes for a walk into the woods to find her sister.

They were in Lena's tidy room. It was so aesthetic, so pure, so pastel. The room was at upstairs, almost in the attic. Alex was amazed how beautiful and calm her room was.   
-You're like a princess in a tower. -Alex mumbled, and Lena chuckled at her words. They put their bags down next to Lena's closet. All furnitures were made of wood, correctly they were maden of pine. -Your room is beautiful. -she saw a name on the wall above Lena's buraeu, it said "Lena". She assumed that was her name. -Is your name Lena? -Alex wondered. She sat on Lena's white bed, and look up at her. Lena nodded of course.   
-Yes. -she whisepered. -So.. what should we do then? -she sat next to Alex and sighed deeply. -Do you still want to watch a movie? -she asked softly, and stared at Alex's lips. Her lips parted, and a small whine came out of it.   
-Yeah. -she whispered. It was so quiet, Lena didn't even hear it.   
-Hm? -Lena raised her eyebrows at Alex's acts, she seemed so desperate at the moment.   
-I don't know.. -the redhead said with a stronger tone. Alex's mind ran a mile while she was thinking so fast. She was quite affected by the alpha, who leaned so close to her. -Wha.. what if we play truth or dare? -she asked suddenly. Lena was surprised for moment, yet she nodded.   
-Ok. Let's play it. You ask first. -she smirked at the omega, who blushed deeply.   
-Uhm.. okay. Truth or dare? -Alex asked confidently. Lena took a deep breath and leaned away from Alex.   
-Truth. -she said on a normal tone. Alex nodded as she was thinking on a good question.   
-Are you a virgin? -Alex asked quietly. Lena wasn't sure that she heard it well, so she just looked at the redhead with a questioning look. -Are you a virgin Lena? -Alex asked louder, and Lena suddenly blushed and looked away.   
-Yeah. -the raven haired mumbled.   
-Huh? -Alex asked.   
-YES I AM VIRGIN! -Lena shouted at her. Alex was shocked for a moment, and then a naughty idea crossed her mind.   
-I mean you've never touched yourself? -she pointed down, at Lena's skirt, where she hid her shaft. Alex could see a bulge there. Lena immediately put her hands there, so she could hide it from Alex's sight.  
-No, I've never touched it. -she mumbled again. Lena looked so cute, like a soft alpha. Alex thought that Lena was the most beautiful girl that she has ever seen. She had mesmerizing straight, raven black, long hair, and those sharp, emerald eyes. Cute nose, mellow lips, and that jawline which made Alex's legs weak. Lena was a small girl, Alex was so much taller than her.   
-And have you ever touched a vagina? -Alex gulped, and Lena looked at her frustrately.   
-Do I look like someone who has ever touched a vagina, Alex? -the Luthor raised her feminine tone and made Alex laugh. Her own lips curled into a smile too. -Ok, let's drop this topic. My turn. Truth or dare, Alex? -Lena asked with a raised eyebrow.   
-Dare. 

~ at the Danvers house ~

Kara Danvers was sitting at the kitchen island, and she was doing her homework, as she glanced up to the clock that was hanging next to the door, and she sighed deeply. Alex still wasn't at home, and they didn't know where she was. Kara assumed that she must be at Kelly's, but she called her and Kelly said that she doesn't know where Alex was. And then Kara remembered of what Alex mentioned to her about that girl who she bumbed into, and she assumed that Alex must found her and she is hanging out with her. Though Alex said that she would never cheat on Kelly, but that wasn't Kara's business, so she kept her mouth shut.   
-Kara where is your sister? -Kara jumped in a surprise as she heard her mother's words. -Oh, darling I'm sorry. -Eliza chuckled and softly stroked her daughter's back.   
-I don't know Mom. Maybe she is with Kelly. -she lied, and then she looked into her mom's blue eyes and smiled slightly at her.   
-Hm. She is never that late, she's always at home by dinner. -Eliza commented quietly.   
-I know Mom. -Kara murmured, as the faced her homework again.   
-Can I ask you something darling? After you're done with your homework of course, can you go outside and look for your sister? -Eliza sounded worried, and Kara was too, so she nodded right away. 

Couple of minutes later Kara was already outside walking on the dirty road, near the forest. It was dark and cold. She was alone, walking in the dark, looking for her sister, who must be at some girl's home and fucking her brains out. 

  
Kara heard the small breezes sneaking through the pine's needles.   
-Shit, this is scary. -she mumbled to herself, and she started waking faster in the dark woods. She left her phone at home... what a dummy. She wasn't following the road anymore, and just went into the deep woods. The pines where crowded, you would be lucky if you wouldn't bumb into the raspy woods. 

~ at the Luthor mansion ~ 

  
Alex and Lena were having so much fun. They ate some pizza and continued playing truth or dare. Now Alex knows that Lena was younger than her, and has an older brother called Lex, who is actually kind and sweet and so supporting. She knows that Lena is bisexual, and she has never been with anyone before, she is a pure maid, like she has never even touched her cock. Alex knows that Lena loves pineapples and mushrooms on her pizza and that she loves eating healthy, which is again a good point. 

  
Alex told Lena what the others doesn't know. That Kelly and her are not in the best status at the moment, because she caught Kelly with an alpha, who was not even a girl, so it hurt more Alex's broken heart. They are still together, she just made a deal with her, that they keep this thing up, until they figure out something. Lena looked pretty sad when Alex told her that she still wants Kelly to be her girlfriend.   
After that Lena escorted Alex to the road, which wasn't the shortcut, yet there was street-lighting so she could see where she was going. They hugged each other which was pretty strange for the both of them, though it felt pleasant and calming so they will get used it soon. They said goodbye, and when Lena couldn't see Alex anymore, she turned to the shortcut and started walking home. It was pretty cold and dark. She couldn't really see where she was going, so she looked up to the sky and watched the starlit azure and smiled at the beautiful view. 

She heard something. A sprig cracked. It must be an animal, she wasn't really panicking. She just watched the sky. She smiled when she saw a falling star. She closed her eyes and wished. She wished that she wants Alex to be her first at everything. 

She heard something again. Hard breathing. It certainly wasn't an animal. She turned around, her pupils wided and she tried to be quiet. Her breathing was slow, she wasn't moving, and she hid behind a tree. She knows this forest like her palm, she knows every single pine, and she has never met any stranger in the woods, so here's the question. Who was coming towards her? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have a chance to get to know each other more a little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I need to apologise for not updating this story. I'm truly sorry. I really am. For the last three weeks I was trying to escape from everything, and I just focused on one single story I write that's called "What have you done Kara?". Honestly that fanfiction felt safe, it still does. Like I could write it without thinking about my own feelings. And it turned out pretty well because it made me heal. And now I'm afraid that when I'm strating to write here again, it will make my feelings come back. I know they will come back, because I already feel them in my heart. I'm not gonna talk litanies of my life I just wanted to say, (even if the most of you don't care), that I'm just sorry for not posting and updating, I will try to update more frequently.

Lena tried to be as quite as she could, while she tried to move closer to the unknown stranger. It was definitely a feminine exhale that Lena heard. She needs to get closer to the person so she can see if she is unarmed. In case if the stranger has a knife or something with her, Lena grabbed a stick so she could protect herself. Her heart was pounding so hard, she could hear it. She breathed through her small nose and it made no sound. She has got closer and closer to thr sranger and Lena thought that she must have seen that body somewhere before. It was somehow familiar. She couldn't recall why or where she has seen this girl. As Lena got closer she finally realized who was that girl in the dark woods. 

-Kara? -Lena suddenly talked into the quiet night in her low voice that made Kara jump like a cat. 

-Fuck, who is it?! -Kara shouted as she couldn't see Lena yet who was still hiding behind a tree. 

-I.. I'm Lena... -she finally walked over to Kara and revealed herself in front of the blonde athlete. 

-Gosh you scared all of my unborn kid's sperm out of me. Now i'm unfertile forever, thanks Lena. -the blonde joked and put her big hand on her chest to calm herseld down. Lena smiled silently at Kara's gross joke and frowned as a question came up in her mind.

-What are doing here after 10pm. Aren't you supposed to be in bed? -Lena teased Kara who laughed purely as she stared at the starry night.

-You know I was just looking for my sister, Alex. -Kara said and smiled even harder when she saw a falling star. She made a wish quietly. She wished that she wants her sister to be safe and at home.

-She is alright. She just walked home in the main street where there's street-lightning so she could see where she's heading. Yeah.. -Lena said quietly again. Kara glanced down at her and bit her lip. 

-Can I.. i don't know.. come over to yours? I mean I just realized that I don't know that much things about you at all. And I'd love to be your friend Lena. -Kara smiled at her charmingly and Lena couldn't resist that smile. The brunette rolled her eyes a nodded. Lena turned over and started to head home and smiled inside when Kara reached her so they could walk together. 

Kara's body felt warm. Even if they weren't touching. She just radiated warmth out of her body. This must be one of the reasons why every girl is around her. Lena is maybe kind of jealous at her because of that. Not because she has every girl on her side, she is jealous because she a better Alpha than her. Lena is just a virgin Alpha.. it's almost weird. Especially because they are in high school. Everyone loses their virginity in high school, or eveb before that. Maybe Kara could teach her something how to impress omegas.

They finally got to the Luthor mansion. Kara was amazed by the huge house. It was more than impressive. So modern and aesthetic. Lena's room was even better and beautier. Lena was in the kitchen making some hot chocolate and she caught herself smiling into the huge mug when she heard Kara's moan as her tongue touched the hot liquid rapture. 

-Omg this taste is gorgeous, I just fell in love. -Kara moaned again and her eyes rolled to the back of her. Lena was blushing so hard and gulped on her own hot chocolate as she accidently looked down and saw her own shaft growing. 

-Fuck. -Lena murmured into the mug and she tried to push her shaft down with her palm but it didn't work well, it just pleasured hee honestly. Her mind almost got blurry but Kara's voice cleared her head. 

-God, I wanna drink this every day. I sound like i've never drank hot chocolate before, but lemme tell ya, this one that you made, I swear to god I could kiss you for this. -Kara smiled at her and she swallowed every single bit of the sugary brown liquid. Kara looked at Lena from the corner of her eye and she could bet that Lena was actually thinking about them kissing. And Lena really was thinking about it. But then Alex came into her mind and it ruined the imagination. -Uhm.. can I stay here for the night? -Kara asked sheepishly and smiled at Lena like a kid. Lena nodded because she knew that hee parents won't be home for a couple of days at least, so it's not a problem at all. The problem is that Lena's shaft is still and she can't make it go down and she doesn't want Kara to notice that she is horny.

-Sure, let's go upstairs. -Lena nodded and thanked god when Kara turned around and ran upstairs so there was no chance that she could see Lena's erection through hee skirt. -Why are you doing this to me? -Lena cried out silently as she looked down again. 

-Who are you talking to? -Kara shouted suddenly that made Lena's heart stop for a minute.

-Uhm no one! -Lena shouted back and went after Kara. When she got to hee room she saw that Kara was laying on her belly in Lena's bed, hee face buried in a fluffy pillow. 

-Your room is so cool. -Kara muffled into the pillow. 

-Yeah. -Lena replied quietly. She smelled Kara's Alpha scent in the air. She was leaving a scent mark on hee bed. -Kara? -a small sound left Lena's mouth that made Kara lift her head up and look at Lena worriedly. They don't know each other that well, but they seem more comfortable with each other than Alex was with Lena. Why is that? That's all Lena could think about. 

-Are you okay? -Kara sit up in front of Lena and grabbed her hand immadiately to make her calm. -What's wrong Lena?

-Nothing I just.. you know I really like your sister. She is so nice to me and my Alpha reacted to her but.. -Lena didn't know how to continue so Kara did instead of her.

-But your Alpha reacted to me too. Do you think I didn't smell it. Or didn't see it? -Kara smirked at her and laughed purely when Lena frustratedly rolled her eyes. 

-I just don't know what to do. Or how to feel. I.. I'm so worthless Kara. -Lena almost felt tears burning her eyes when Kara gently out her hands on her jawline and made her look into her clear blue eyes.

-You are not worthless, you hear me Lena Luthor? You're smart, kind and beautiful soul. I know that we are not close friends yet, but I feel like we could build a good friendship together. And hear me out, I'm gonna tell you every single day if I have to that how much we need you in our lives. Especially me. I don't have a best friend yet. -Kara just talked and talked and talked and Lena couldn't helo but smile at her.

-Okay. I got it. But I wasn't talking about being your best friend Kara. I was talking about that I don't know how to be a good Alpha. -she finalmy admitted it. Kara's mouth shaped into and "O" and didn't know how to respond to that. 

-Wait wait. Why do you think that? I mean.. are you a virgin or something? -Kara laughed a little but then she wanted to take her bad behavior back immediately when she saw hurt in Lena's eyes. -Gosh that's.. look I think I could help you with that.. -Kara whispered and bit her. Maybe the thing that she had in her mind was affacting her whole relationship with Lena and with Alex but she had to try it so Lena would feel like a worthy Alpha. 

Kara suddenly leant closer to the brunette and pressed her lips on hers. Lena was quite shocked as she just had her first kiss with Kara. Her shaft started hardening again. Then she had to moan into the kiss as she felt a palm against her erection.

-Fuck.. -Lena cursed and broke the kiss so her lungs would stop screaming for oxygen. Kara was rubbing her hand on Lena's erection and it felt amazing. -What are you doing? -Lena almost cried out when Kara's hand slipped under her skirt and touched her through her panties. 

-Just trying to make you feel more Alpha-ish. -Kara smiled at the brunette and made her lay down so Kara could take care of her. She released her from her skirt and panties and did the same with her own clothes. 

-Are you going to fuck me? -Lena was almost scared when she finally glanced at Kara's monster cock. -oh my fucking holy hell no way that this thing goes into me nah nah. -Lena shook her head without hesitation and just watched Kara stroking herself off. 

-I'm not gonna do anything that you don't want Lena. -Kara whispered and looked down at the brunette. -And I wasn't going to fuck you. It's your first time and i wanted to make it special.. because I thought that you are attrected to me I guess.. uhm I'm sorry I should've think before i put your clothes off... I.. -Kara started to stutter as she sit in the end of the bed away from Lena, looking for her own underwear to put it on. 

-Hey.. can we just stop for a moment? -Lena asked calmly as she climbed over to Kara and kissed her bare shoulder. 

-I'm sorry, i always rush things. -Kara hang her head down and pouted. 

-Can we just sleep next to each other? And then deal with the other things tomorrow? -Lena asked and yawned after that. Kara thought that she was really cute. The blonde nodded and then they ended up laying next to each other in Lena's king sized bed and spooning, of course Lena was the small spoon and Kara was the big one. Lena felt so protected. Like she was in the most safest place. Kara's warm chest was touching her bare back, it made her even more comforted. They closed their eyes and dreamed about a beautiful life they shared together. The life that's always going to be a dream unless they fight for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys i had to do that I just let the story float me where it went, but i promise it will still be an agentcorp fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this, I know that this chapter was a little short, but I will try to write it longer, I promise ;)


End file.
